A War Between Children
by Layla Camille Julia
Summary: This is the sequel to For the Love of Three Men. It is about how Hunter, Bakura's son, and Rachel, Atem's daughter, learn to overcome their fathers' disagreements and still be friends. Rated T cause there will be language later. Also Marik is in it, but he really isn't a main character in this one.
1. Chapter 1: Loyalties

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is the sequel to For the Love of Three Men. Hopefully it is better than the first story. Please leave comments and tips. Even ideas are welcomed. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Loyalties

*Fourteen years later: _Bakura and Layla have four kids: Hunter (13), Sophia (10), Shadow (7), and Lily (1 week old). Hunter has light blonde hair, green eyes, and tan skin. Sophia has white hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. Shadow has white hair, green eyes, and tan skin. Marik and Kat have two children: Dimitri (11) and Rika (8), with one due any day. Dimitri looks like his mother with his dark brown hair and dark eyes, while Rika looks like her father with her sandy blonde hair and purple eyes. Pharaoh Atem marries Mana and has twins (12); both have light brown hair with blonde streaks and purple eyes._ Bakura's POV*

I stalk through the halls in our hideout. _I will find you!_ I get some weird looks from the other thieves. _It's none of your business fools!_ I yell at them in my mind. I pass a door and hear muffled giggles. "Gotcha!" I burst through the door. Screams and laughter sound as I am attacked by four children. Hunter just chuckles and watches his siblings. "How are you Hunter?" I pull the children away and look at my eldest son.

"I'm great dad." He picks up Lily from the crib. Hunter looks down at her longingly.

"What is it son?" I walk over to him.

"Well, when will I marry?" He looks into my eyes. "I think I'm ready to take care of a family."

I sigh. "Who do you have your eyes set on?"

"No one." Hunter looks back down guiltily.

"That's a lie son." Layla gracefully enters the room. She takes Lily into her arms to start feeding her baby. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Rachel. I don't know who her family is, but we have been seeing each other since I rescued her in the river. She fell in and couldn't swim." Hunter blushes deeply. "I was going to ask her to come home with me tonight. Is that alright?"

I wrap an arm around Layla. "Yes Hunter, but I cannot meet her." I look into my son's eyes. "I am known throughout Egypt. She may recognize me."

"But, dad!" Hunter pleads with me. "I want you to meet her."

"I'm sorry son. I cannot meet her until I know who her family is." I sigh.

"Alright dad; then not tonight but in two nights or tomorrow? I will find out her family." He smiles and runs off.

Kat walks in with Marik. "Why did Hunter run off?" She looks at Layla.

"Oh, he is off to find this girl he wants to marry. He wants to bring her home." Layla sighs and shakes her head. "It isn't like when we grew up anymore. We need to know her family loyalties."

"Awe," Kat smiles. "I hope he can marry her."

I smile and kiss Layla's cheek. "Well, I hope he finds someone just like you." Layla blushes.

"What if her loyalties lie with the pharaoh? Hunter will have to leave us." Layla looks down at Lily. "She will never get to see him. We won't see our grandchildren or give him parenting advice."

I press my chin on her shoulder and look down at our daughter also. "Don't worry Layla. You can visit him. So can Lily." I sigh. "Shadow, Sophia and I couldn't though. He would have to visit for us to see him and that would be too dangerous for him."

She kisses my cheek. "I'm sure I can reason with him."

"We don't even know who she is Layla. Let's not dwell on it." I nuzzle her neck.

"Mom? Can Dimitri and I go out and play?" Sophia looks up at Layla. "We will stay close and run inside when we see soldiers. I promise."

Layla smiles down at our angel. "Sure sweetheart."

"Can Rika and I go too?" Shadow looks up at me.

"No son, you two can help me with the surprise for your mothers." They both excitedly squeal and run from the room.

"What was that about Kura?" Layla asks me.

"Well, those two are betrothed dear. Let them get closer together, that way it won't be as much as a shock." I chuckle. "Now I have to get to the other two before they get suspicious." I kiss her and leave the room, after the middle children.


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Lend me your comments so I could get better and I know what you guys like. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Decision *Hunter's POV*

"Rachel?" I call out.

"I'm here." Her brown and blonde hair cascades down her back.

"We need to talk." I start.

"I know." She looks down guiltily. "I accidently told my father about you." Rachel sighs.

"I wanted my family to meet you. But, with the danger, I need to know who your father is." I look into her eyes.

"You don't have to worry." She giggles. "I'm the pharaoh's daughter." My jaw drops. _Of all the girls I could fall for, it has to be the pharaoh's daughter? Ra hates me._ "I'm able to sneak out with all the fuss over my brother. I mean he's going to be pharaoh and I'm just going to be married off to some guy I don't know."

"Rachel, if the man you love is…" I take a deep breath and trudge on. "Is against your father, would you still marry him? Would you still live with him?" I try to look innocent.

"Well," Rachel looks down. "I guess I would unless he was Bakura's son." She looks around quickly and worriedly.

"What is it Rachel?" I look at her confused. _I have to hide the hurt._

"Bakura scares me. He has burned down villages and has caused so much chaos." Rachel hugs me. "You would protect me right?"

"Of course Rachel." I hold her. "But I need to tell you something." _Should I really do this? I could lie and say I lost my dad. Why is everyone scared of dad though? He is protective and caring. He has never harmed us._ "I'm B—"

"Look!" Rachel points to my left. "That's one of Bakura's children! We must hide before she kills us!" I look over to where Rachel pointed and see Sophia.

Anger suddenly boils up in me. _Sophia would never kill unless she was being attacked! That is what mom taught us!_ "She wouldn't kill anyone!" I exclaim.

"How would you know Hunter?" She backs away slowly.

"I'm her brother. I am Bakura's eldest child." I calmly look into her eyes. "I still love you. I want you to still love me, but I understand if you don't want to see me again. I will find someone else. You will be married off and we will live our separate lives."

Rachel looks down. "Maybe you can come live with me. You don't seem like a killer."

"We aren't a family of killers! Rachel, my father has done what he needs to do to protect us and our family. The moment your father knows who we are," I start crying at the thoughts that pop into my head. "We would be executed. Me, my sister, my brother, and the baby. The baby is only one week old! Your father wouldn't hesitant in killing us. That's why my father does what he does. He provides for us. He helps us. He loves us. He can't lose us like he lost his village or his family. He worries night and day that we will be caught or left as orphans by the hands of the pharaoh like he was. Don't you understand yet?" I wipe away the tears. "He would protect you too Rachel. You must trust me."

"Hunter," Rachel looks down. "I would love to be with you, but I'm not sure if I can leave the palace."

"Please?" I beg her.

"I can't Hunter. You don't understand. I can't see you anymore. I will forget about you and you shall forget about me. It's for the best." She runs away and doesn't look back.

"Well, that couldn't have gone better." I mutter sarcastically. _Well, she is right. It's for the best._ I walk back to our underground home. _Only Lily will understand, hopefully she isn't asleep._ I go to her crib in my parent's room. "Hey little one." I pick her up gently. "Well, Rachel didn't work out. But, I mean she was the pharaoh's daughter, it doesn't surprise me. At least she doesn't know where I live right?" Lily just looks up at me and babbles her response. I smile down at her. "You will be able to win the heart of every boy here." I snuggle her. "I should start looking at the young girls here for a wife shouldn't I? I mean Traci and I grew up together. She's pretty, sweet, loving, smart, and tough. Traci would be a nice change. I will wait a few weeks then ask her to hang out." Lily just listens to me ramble. "I couldn't leave you princess." I kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Princess Lily." I lay her back down in her crib and turn to leave. I run into my father. "Umm, hi dad." I look down. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything my son. Don't worry I won't kidnap the pharaoh's daughter. You told her who you were?" My father sighs. "You know you may leave this place and start a new life. Your mother and I have discussed it. We would both be alright."

"Thank you dad, but I am staying here. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving here and hearing all the rumors against you and my siblings." He looked at me confused. "Rachel said you are a murderer and you burn down whole villages. Then she saw Sophia." His eyes widen. "She freaked out dad! Rachel said Sophia would kill us just because she was your child." I sigh. "I got mad and told her everything to prove how stupid her comment was, except I didn't give names to anyone in our family."

"Good, you used what I have taught you." He pulls me into a hug.

"Is it true dad? Do you do those things?" My questions are muffled by his chest.

I hear my dad sigh. "It's time for you to know the truth." I take a step away from my dad. "I do burn villages and kill people, but I don't do those things for fun. I do it for mine and your mother's old village. The pharaoh's father destroyed our village when we were both young. I mean your mother was only a baby. I was five." My dad starts to cry softly. "I did that for our families. Then your mother chose me over the pharaoh. He didn't like that and kidnapped her. I rescued her, but since then the pharaoh and our family never got along. Now you know the past. You decide where you want to go and what you want to do." My father waits for me to decide.

"I'm gonna stay here father. I'm your eldest son. I'm carrying on your career. I am going to become a thief just like you." I look my father in the eye. "I loved my childhood. This is what I want in my life. Thank you for everything dad." I hug him tightly. My father just holds me and lets me cry softly.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving On

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I had time so I uploaded it now. I hope you guys will enjoy it. :) Please feel free to comment. **_

* * *

Chapter 3: Moving On *Layla's POV A few weeks since Hunter ended relations with Rachel*

_I hope Bakura is going easy on him._ I bounce Lily worriedly on my bed. "Oh 'Kura, does Hunter know what he's getting into?"

"Yes he does dear." Bakura whispers in my ear. I jump and startle Lily. He just chuckles and holds me close. I comfort my screaming child. "I'm sorry my angel." Bakura kisses her head. "It was only your papa."

I lean against him. "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know." He breathes into my hair. Lily's cries die down and she snuggles close to me.

"I'm going back to work tomorrow. So, don't leave without me." I look up into my husband's face.

"Layla, don't you think the kids need a stay at home mother?" Bakura starts.

I sigh. "Please don't make this a fight Bakura."

"Layla, I'm afraid to lose you. Lily and Shadow need you." Bakura spins me around to look into my face. "I couldn't live with myself if you are harmed again."

"Bakura, I will go crazy if I stay underground." I look into his eyes sternly. "I can't do this forever."

"I know." He sighs. "Let me think about it at least? I will give you a job by the end of the week." I kiss his cheek. "You're relentless; you know that right?"

I laugh. "I need to go find Hunter." I kiss him briefly before turning to leave. "I love you and trust you 'Kura. If time hasn't proven that, nothing will."

"May I then hold our baby girl while you go find our eldest?" Bakura holds his arms out. "I spend so little time with you and the children. I just want to hold her for a while." I smile at him and leave after he is comfortable with her.

I walk the long hallways to Hunter's room. I hear hushed voices on the other side of the door. "Hunter? It's mom; I need to talk to you." I knock on his door. Immediately the voices stop.

"Coming mom." Frantic moving around follows soon after. He opens the door to his room. It was strangely tidy. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Ummm, were you cleaning your room?" I look down at him suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah, it needed it." Hunter doesn't look at me.

"What are you hiding? I suggest telling me before your father figures it out." I walk into the room and go to the closet. "Who is in here?" I open it and Traci falls out. "Hello Traci."

"Hello Mrs. Bakura." Traci looks down and blushes.

"Why were you in Hunter's closet?" I look between them.

"Well," Hunter starts. "I thought she wasn't allowed in my room."

"She isn't." I look at my son angrily. "You know the rules."

"But mom!" He exclaims. "You have to understand!"

"Hunter, she has a reputation to uphold as a young woman as do you as a young man. You two cannot be in a bedroom alone." I look between them again. "If you two want to do a courtship that is fine, but no more sneaking around. Now go somewhere else."

"Okay mom." Hunter doesn't look me in the eye and leaves quickly with Traci.

"Bloody Hell Layla, I didn't know you could be stern." Bakura is leaning against the doorframe.

"I didn't know you knew about this." I throw him an icy glare. "I thought we were on the same page."

"Layla—"

"No," I interrupt. "I don't think you understand Bakura. Do you want him to find a wife or do you want him to get a woman pregnant out of wedlock and have a bastard child?" I dodge his attempt to keep me in the room and stalk down to our bedroom. I open the door and find Hunter on the bed. "Yes?" I snap.

"I'm sorry mom. I knew not to go behind your back but I am honestly just trying to get over Rachel." He looks down. "It's been really hard and I can't get her out of my head." Hunter shakes his head. "I'm thinking about writing her a letter. Is that alright?"

"Yes, but please don't lead Traci on. Choose then marry one." I sigh. "This determines the rest of your life son. Maybe you just need to move on?"

"I tried mom!" He exclaims. "I've tried for three weeks now!"

"I know son. Sometimes it takes longer than that though."

"How long?" Hunter pleads with me. "How long must I wait until the pain goes away?"

"I am not sure sweet boy." I pull my son into a hug. He immediately tenses up and I chuckle. "You are just like your father. He doesn't like hugs either." I sigh and Hunter relaxes. "The pain differs with every person. I cannot give you an exact time and I am sorry about that. You mustn't blame yourself for anything that happens." I give my son one last squeeze. "Now go get ready for your father." He mumbles his thanks and runs out of the room.

"I guess I have to find your father now." I whisper to myself.

"You don't have to." My husband strides into the room.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I sigh. "I just don't want him to make the same mistakes as us."

"You are right though." Bakura shakes his head. "I need to be a better parent, but you have to let him be kid too."

"I know." I cross the room and take his hand. "The thing is Hunter is just like you."

"How so?" He looks down at me.

"He doesn't like hugs either." As a response Bakura lifts me up and spins me around. "Akefia Bakura!" I scream and laugh.

"Yes Layla?" He leans in close.

"That was fun." I giggle.

Bakura smirks and chuckles. "I have to go now my dear." He kisses me, and then lays me down on the bed. "Maybe when I return we can have some fun." Bakura whispers.

"Possibly." I kiss him passionately. "I will wait." He walks out of the room and into the cool air. "If Shadow doesn't end up in our bed." I hear the Lily start screaming and get up to get her. _Sometimes a mother's work is never done._


	4. Chapter 4: A Baby's Arrival

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Here is chapter four. Hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to comment on it. I want to know if I should continue writing in general. Though I love it, I feel I am not good enough. **

* * *

Chapter 4: A Baby's Arrival *Hunter's POV Two weeks later*

Well, I proposed to Traci and she said yes. There is just one problem: I'm not happy. Traci is an overbearing, annoying woman who has to be right all the time. I find myself looking for other female companionship more often. My sisters and Rika fill that need. Sophia and Rika spend all night talking with Shadow. Dimitri, and me. I see the way Dimitri and my sister look at each other. Their courtship is going well, but they are still nervous about messing up.

"I'm not sure I should go through with the wedding." I sigh. "She yells at me all the time and I can't do anything right."

"Well, weddings are stressful." Sophia tries to comfort me. "Maybe it's stress."

"I think she was like that before." Dimitri argues. "I mean all she does to you is yell at you for stupid things, like when you didn't clean the kitchen 'right' or cook 'right.'"

"But, she is nice when she wants to be." Shadow chimes in.

"Not to me." Rika puts in. "I think she doesn't like other women. She doesn't even like mom or Layla."

That made me perk up. "Why is that Rika?"

"She's afraid of everyone else stealing you away from her, even your own family." Rika pauses. "And she thinks your papa and mother aren't fit to command anymore. She thinks they're too old."

Sophia looks around nervously. "We shouldn't speak things like that out loud. People disappear then."

I nod. "We mustn't repeat this conversation to anyone, not even our parents." We all swear not to tell what went on and retire to bed. I drop to my bed and fall asleep immediately, stressed over my crazy fiancée.

The next morning I wake up happy. I can't tell why, but I feel like I could do anything. Then I see my bride. "Hello dear, did you sleep well?" was how I greeted her.

"No! Why would you think that? I have so much to do and you aren't helping me. You just run off with your family or whatever and leave me to do the housework by myself. And…" I didn't listen to the rest. I walk right past her, down the hall, and walk outside. _You have got to be kidding me. That bitch is getting on my nerves._ I look out over the sand dunes. _Maybe I should consider leaving. Dad said he would understand._ I look down to where everyone works. _But Lily… I don't think I can leave her._

"Hunter?" Sophia calls out. "Hunter, we need you." I look down at the entrance to our hideout and see my sister.

"Why?"

"Kat's in labor and neither dad nor Marik are here." She looks at me scared. "You are the next best thing."

"Shit." I run to Kat's room and find my mother holding her hand, or maybe Kat is the one holding mom's.

"Okay, Hunter I will talk you through it." Mom starts.

"I know what to do mom." I try to see the baby. "How long has she been in labor?"

"Just started."

"Okay, try to push Kat." Kat screams out, but I see something get closer. "Okay, when you're ready do it again." A few seconds later she does it again. "Okay I can see the baby now. Rest for a few moments and then push again." Kat follows my directions. _I hope I remember everything._ After six hours, I can almost touch the child. "One more big push Kat." She screams and clenches onto mom, but mom doesn't flinch. I feel something wet and heavy fall into my waiting hands. I smile proudly and hold up Marik's son. "Here is your baby boy. Congratulations." I hand the child over to Kat after mom cuts the umbilical cord.

"Alexander." She beams down at her son. "Marik will be proud."

"What? Am I too late?" Marik rushes into the room, followed by my father. "What is it Kat?"

"A boy, his name is Alexander." Kat smiles up at him. "Here, Hunter did a great job delivering him."

"Thank you Hunter." Marik stares into his third child's eyes.

"You're welcome." I smile. _Maybe I should stay around here. I guess I am useful._ Dad puts a proud hand on my shoulder. I smile up at him.

Then my wonderful bride glides into the room. "Where the hell have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere!" She yells at me. "Why is there blood all over you? You better not be dying!" Traci continues, more angry than scared.

"I was helping somebody, which is more than what you can say!" I yell back. I can't take this anymore. "You know what Traci? Just forget it. We aren't getting married anymore. I can't stand you."

She takes a step back. "What?" Her hurt turns into anger. "You can't do that! We are engaged!"

"I can." I glare at her. "And if you think I can't watch me." With that I grab her by the arm and force her out of the room. "I hate her."

"Is everything alright?" Mom walks over to me. "What was that about?"

"That is what happens when I'm yelled at and nagged at for a month." I reply sharply. My mother winces, but for some reason I don't care. "I'm going to my room." As I stalk to my room I can't help but think why me? Why did they decide to have children? That was stupid of them. Why is Traci an idiot? Why does she care? Whatever, I never wanted this life. _I'm heading out first thing tomorrow and no one can stop me._


	5. Chapter 5: The Past Returns

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** Of course, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, it wouldn't have been a kid's show and the ending would have been a hell lot different. Enjoy chapter 5 and comments are always welcomed. Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Past Returns *Bakura's POV*

I pick up Lily before Layla wakes up. "Hush baby girl." I snuggle my daughter. Her cries are muffled by my shoulder and neck. "Daddy's here. Was it a bad dream?" I rub Lily's back to comfort her. She ends up whimpering into the crook of my neck. "No one will harm you. Don't worry. Daddy would kill them before they get the chance."

"Is that so?" Traci's voice comes from the doorway. "Then why haven't you detected me my king?"

I lay Lily back down in her crib. "What do you want Traci?"

"Revenge, you killed my mother." She lunges at me with a knife. I easily block her attack and pin her against the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I growl.

"You killed her! You killed her!" Traci cries repeatedly. Layla locks eyes with me from the bed. _Nice! I even thought you were asleep._ She nods her head slightly and silently rises from the bed.

"Who was your mother?" I growl again. "Tell me or you die right here."

"Her name was Michelle." She whimpers. "Would you really kill your own daughter, father?" Layla and I both freeze.

"How old are you?" I ask. I still have Traci pinned to the wall; I cannot trust her.

"Thirteen." Traci whispers. Layla holds onto Lily's crib for support. "I see your wife didn't know that she wasn't the only woman in your life before your marriage."

I tie Traci up to the crib. "Don't move; I won't hesitate in your demise." I turn to my wife on the other side of the crib. "Layla let me help you." I pull her close to me. Her sobs shake my body. I lay her down on the bed. "I will be right back sweetheart." I turn back to Traci. "You wanna know where I put insolent fools like you?" I fling her over my shoulder and walk down to the prison that's further below the living quarters. I throw her in with the women. "Let's see how you like it down here." I growl. I race back to Layla to find her still sobbing but now holding Lily. "Layla, I'm here now." I kneel in front of my beautiful wife. "Let go and tell me everything on your mind."

"You had an affair?" She whispers through her tears. Her green eyes pierce my purple ones.

"Never."

"Then how the fucking hell would she be Hunter's age and your daughter?" Layla glares at me.

"I don't know Layla. But I swear to Ra I never cheated on you!" I sit next to her on the bed. "How is Lily?"

"She is fine." Layla doesn't look at me. "I need you to figure this out before I can believe you."

"I know dear." I wrap an arm around her. To my surprise, she leans into me and rests for a little bit. "I love you Layla."

"I love you too Bakura." Layla sighs. "I need you more than you think I do."

"Get some rest." I kiss her temple. "I will put Lily to bed." She nods and hands me our daughter. "Is the job I found sufficient?"

"Yes, it's nice. Thank you." Layla smiles. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I rock Lily until she's asleep then slip out into the hallway. I watch Hunter sneak out of his room and up to the world above. "Well, I better tell him now." I sigh and follow my son up. "Hunter?" He freezes. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it dad?" Hunter sets down the bag he was carrying.

"Remember Traci?" I start.

"Don't even bring that bitch up!" He growls.

"Well, I imprisoned her. She tried to kill me twenty minutes ago. I just wanted you to know." I sigh. "I hope you start a great life."

"You aren't going to stop me from leaving?" Hunter looks up into my face.

"If it is what you want, no I won't. You would make a great king someday. Go win her heart son."

He runs up and hugs me tightly. "I love you dad. Thank you." I pull away and wipe my son's tears. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"We are going to miss you too." I look down at him. "Make me proud."

"I will." Hunter smiles and runs toward the palace. I wipe my face of the foreign tears on my cheeks. _Be proud Hunter. Only your mother could make me cry before you kids came along. You guys are making me soft._ I smile sadly. Now to figure out where the hell Traci came from.


	6. Chapter 6: Runaways

**_DISCLAIMER: _****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just my ideas. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm starting to have writer's block. Comment or even leave some ideas in the comments. Both are welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Runaways *Hunter's POV*

I never realized how far away the palace is. I walk for four hours just to reach the city. _How did you escape undetected Rachel?_ I wander through the town staring in wonder. _There are so many people here._ It isn't hard to find the palace, it is hard to get in. "I'm here for a job."

"If the king isn't expecting you, then you cannot go in." One of the soldiers argues with me. Then Rachel steps outside. "Princess." The soldiers kneel in front of her, as do I. "You shouldn't be out here alone."

"I…" She is taken aback by being told not to do something and seeing me there dirty and battered on her steps. "I have come out to see my dear friend." Rachel crosses over and helps me rise. "He is going to help me with my studies."

The soldiers are unconvinced, but allow me through anyways. Rachel takes me down some hallways and upstairs. "Here, stay in my room. You will be safe then." She locks the door. "Why are you here?"

"I have decided to come to the palace to be with you. It is neither safe nor pleasant to stay at home." I explain to her.

"What has Bakura done to you?" Rachel rushes to me.

"My father saved me and encouraged me to leave. This girl named Traci tried to harm me and my family. My father cannot abandon everyone, but he wants me safe. So, he let me go." I look down. _There is no need to give details._

"Alright. Why does Traci not like your family?" She hugs me.

"I refused to marry her." I whisper. "I love you."

Rachel looks up at me. "Really? You even turned down a girl for me?"

I smile. "Yes."

"I kind of been driving my father crazy with the refusal of the boys he shows me." She giggles. "None compare to you."

"Does he know who I am?" I ask.

"And let him hunt you down? No." Rachel winks. "We can say you lost your father and your mother left you to find a job. You are an orphan who helped me."

"Alright." I go along with her plan.

"I can't wait! Let's go now!" She grabs my arm and pulls me all the way to the throne room. "He will be so happy!"

"I really don't think he will." I whisper.

"Why not?" She looks at me sadly.

"He would let you marry a penniless orphan?"

"I'm not sure, but I have to try." Rachel bursts into the room before another word could be said. "Father?"

Pharaoh Atem looks up from reading. "Yes?"

"I know you told me to inform you when I have found a boy I'm interested in, so here he is. He saved me when I  
was drowning, and then taught me how to swim to prevent it from happening again." She pushes me in front of her to be on display for her father. _I absolutely hate this. This is just awkward._

"Where does he live? Who is his family?" The pharaoh studies me.

"He lives alone in a cave. His father died when he was young and his mother left him to find a job." Rachel looks at me sadly. _Wow, she lies really well._

"So he has nothing and you want me to give this courtship my blessing?" He looks almost angry. _I don't think he shows anger in front of his children._ "Why in the name of Ra would I allow this to take place?" The pharaoh bellows at his daughter. "No, you may not see this boy again." With that, he dismisses us.

"I'm sorry Rachel." I hold her hand once we were out of the room. "Maybe he is right. You deserve better."

"I just wanted his blessing and all he can think about is money." She mumbles more to herself than to me. "He doesn't really care."

"Yes he does Rachel." I try to comfort her. "Don't you think he just wants to make sure you can be provided for?"

"No, he always did this even when I was little. Though he can be friends with the villagers and so can my brother I cannot. The only other villager besides you that I see is my mother's family."

"I'm sorry." I hug her.

"Don't be sorry Hunter. Take me home with you." Rachel pleads with me. "There we can both be safe. Please?"

I can't look away from her. _This is a bad idea._ I nod my head. "Let's go." We sneak out of the palace through the side entrance. "What will your father do when he finds out?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Rachel stares straight ahead our entire trip and never looks back once.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Family

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I wish I did. Then again, it wouldn't be a kids show then and Bakura would have won. So, enjoy chapter seven. :) Comments and ideas are welcomed.**

* * *

Chapter 7: A New Family *Layla's POV*

Between Lily, Alex, and my new job keeping up with the supplies needed every night, life has been a little hectic. I hold Lily close and feed her. Bakura bursts into the room frustrated. "No luck?" I ask.

"None. I have asked everyone but Marik so far and no one remembers me with her. She even had a husband." Bakura sits down on the bed with his head in his hands.

I sit next to him and sigh. "Are you sure you didn't cheat?"

"Yes, unless I was taken advantage of and I'm pretty sure you didn't let that happen." He kisses my cheek. "Considering when Amanda tried to get me alone while intoxicated you fought her."

"No one touches you." I grumble. "They will die."

"I know wife." He holds me. "I wouldn't let it happen anyways."

"You better not." I smile.

Bakura looks down at Lily as I start to burp her. "I couldn't tear this family apart. Look at this wonder and we have three others." Lily burps loudly.

"Look she is just like you Bakura!" I laugh.

"You used to burp like that." He smiles.

"Please." I giggle. "Don't exaggerate."

Sophia runs into the room. "Hunter is back and he has a girl with him!" She squeals.

"He is?" I jump up and startle Lily. She starts screaming. "I'm sorry sweetie. Mommy was just surprised." I snuggle her. "Mommy's sorry."

Bakura holds me close. "I'm going to meet him before they enter."

"I'm coming too." I follow my husband down the hallways.

"Father. Mother." Hunter addresses us outside of the hideout. "Rachel wants to live with us. The pharaoh did not accept us even when he didn't know who I was."

"You two are always welcomed. You must keep this place a secret though. Traitors are severely punished." Bakura looks between them. "I welcome you both into our humble home."

Rachel is trembling. I hand Lily over to Bakura. "Hello Rachel. I'm Mrs. Bakura. I have heard a lot about you." I hold out my hand. She hesitates but takes it. "I'm not going to harm you dear."

"Mom, could she sleep in my room and I sleep in Shadow's?" Hunter hugs me.

"Of course." I smile. Lily and Bakura are talking in their own world and I smile. "I can show you around Rachel. Hunter, the kids missed you all day and when your father is done Lily wants you."

He smiles happily. "Yes mother. How is Traci? Is she still locked up?"

I freeze. "I don't know how much your father has told you, but there is one thing I am sure. That woman is never being released. When you attack my child and husband, prepare for my wrath." Rachel doesn't speak while I show her around. "Here is Hunter's room. It will be your room." I smile at her. She only nods. "I know it isn't like your old home, but it is what we have. You are a part of this family now and don't worry." I whisper. "Bakura and I won't tell the others who you are."

"Y-you know? And still you welcome me?" She stares at me. "You two are nothing like my father told me."

I laugh. "That's because I rejected your father for Bakura." Her face was pure shock. I sigh. "I was to marry your father, but I didn't love him. I was 'kidnapped' by my husband; in reality I knew he would come and I married him instead." I take a deep breath for the next part. "Your father wasn't happy and tortured me until Bakura came for me. That is how Bakura got his scar under his right eye."

"Really?" Rachel looks me in the eye. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"I know where you are coming from. I don't blame you if you don't believe me." I smile. "But, this is your family now. It's easier when you trust us."

"I know. I will try." She smiles.

"Freshen up hun. Make yourself comfortable then walk down the hall to the last door. You will meet the family there." I smile at her and leave her to her thoughts. _Time to gather the children and make sure Bakura doesn't kill someone._


	8. Chapter 8: Acceptance

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I had an idea for this chapter so I just sat and wrote it all down this morning. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Acceptance *Rachel's POV*

_Well, it could have been worse._ I look around Hunter's room. _I mean, they could have killed me. Did she really mean it about being a part of their family?_ I pace around the room._ I don't have anything to change into._ Just then I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Mrs. Bakura. I brought you one of Sophia's dresses." I open the door to Hunter's mother. She really was beautiful for her age. Though the sun has worn down her skin, her hair has only a few grays and her eyes are vibrant. I take the dress from her gentle strong hands.

"Thank you." I look down.

Mrs. Bakura lifts my chin. "Rachel, you can call me Layla if you prefer." I look into her eyes. "Everyone else calls me that. You can too." She smiles at me. "Or if you ever miss your mother…"

"My mother died giving birth to my brother and I." I interrupt.

"I'm so sorry for hearing that. If you ever want to pretend I'm your mother, you can call me mother like the other kids." Layla kisses my forehead. "I give everyone chances young one. Bakura, he needs proof before trust. But, I believe Hunter is the proof for you." She starts to leave.

"Wait!" I grab her arm. "Will you teach me how to act properly? Will you teach me everything I need to know?" I plead with her. "I can learn to trust your family. I'm not sure about everyone else."

Layla sighs in understanding. "Yes my dear." She gives me a hug. "Now get dressed. The other kids are excited to meet you, especially Sophia." Layla closes the door silently and leaves. _Maybe she can be the mother I never had._ I smile._ If I'm going to get along with anyone in this family, it's going to be her._ I quickly change my dress and take a deep breath. _Better not keep them waiting._

I follow Layla's instructions and knock on the last door of the hallway. A girl with long white hair about my height answers the door. "Hello," She smiles. "Please come in."

"Hello." I mumble.

The girl gets closer to me to whisper in my ear. "Don't be nervous. We are all excited." She giggles and runs to a dark haired boy.

Hunter appears out of nowhere and takes my hand. "Ready?"

"Yes." I hold onto his hand for support.

He gives it a quick squeeze and faces his family. "Let's start with my immediate family. The girl with white hair is Sophia." The girl from before waves at me smiling. "The boy who looks like my father is Shadow." A little boy with white hair and tan skin blushes and tries to hide behind a girl with sandy blonde hair. "And the baby girl my father his holding is Lily." Lily lights up whenever she hears his voice. I smile at their connection. "You've already met my parents." They smile at me and I return it. _It's so weird, but I don't feel afraid. I feel the opposite, safe and secure._ "Now for the family friends." Hunter takes a deep breath before continuing. "The man with sandy blonde hair is Marik. The woman next to him is Kat, his wife." They smile at me too and, again, I return it. "The newborn baby Kat is holding is their youngest, Alexander." He turns to the kids now. "The boy with dark brown hair is Dimitri." The boy waves then hides behind Sophia. "And the girl with sandy blonde hair is Rika." Rika smiles at me and waves, but not as excited at Sophia. "That is everybody close to me." I smile at the group. _It's so sweet how they all live together and are family._ "Everyone this is Rachel." Hunter smiles. "She is staying with us."

"YAY!" Soon Sophia tackles me to the ground in a giant hug. "Sorry." She blushes and helps me up. "I'm just really excited a girl close to my age is here."

I laugh. "I understand why." Layla smiles at us and Hunter releases a breath he was holding. _You were right Hunter. They are nothing like the stories I've been told._

"Okay, let's let Rachel to settle in for the evening." Layla cautions the group. "It's been a long day for her." I smile gratefully at her and follow her to Hunter's room. "Do you want me to brush your hair and braid it for bed? I do it for all of the girls."

"That would be nice. Thank you." I sit on a stool in front of the bed and relax as Layla does what all mother's do. "Would my mother have done this?"

I hear her sigh. "I'm not sure Rachel. I can imagine she would. I don't think Mana would have let anyone stand between her and her children."

"How did you know my mother was Mana?" I ask.

"It was announced after the wedding who the new queen was." Layla smiles. "I was happy for her."

"You knew her?" I ask.

"Not personally, but all of the servants, including myself, could tell she loved your father." Layla sighs. "Your mother probably hated me though."

"Why?" By this time she was done and I turn around on the stool. "You couldn't make my father love her."

"No I couldn't, but I was the woman he wanted. That's enough for the other girl to hate you." She smiles sadly. "I was just a servant girl. I was already engaged to another man; he wasn't even my current husband. I was unhappy with the engagement and ran away from my problems." Layla sighs. "That's how I met Bakura. He took me in and showed me everything I know. I came to love him because he didn't demand anything from me except my talents."

"Everyone else wanted more?" I curiously ask.

"No, everyone else wanted what I couldn't give. I couldn't love your father even if I wanted to. I couldn't marry him if I wanted to. I am a servant and a lowlife scum off the streets. He is the pharaoh." She sighs. "Nothing can be done to heal your father. I'm afraid I hurt him beyond repair by just saying no."

I don't get mad at her. I don't even hate her for what happened. I can see the guilt of the world on her shoulders; I can see her worries weighing her down. Layla is an independent woman who married the man who brought her freedom. I did the same. "I understand. Father never loved me. He only sees my brother as the amazing prince destined to be king. He sees me as the extra child that killed my mother. That's why I left." Layla pulls me up onto the bed and into her lap. She holds me close like a parent should. "Thank you Layla." I'm not ready to call her mom and wouldn't it be weird if I called her mom and Bakura Bakura?

"You're welcome dear." Layla tucks me into bed. "Goodnight Rachel. We have work to do tomorrow."

"Goodnight Layla." _I love you mom and, even if you really aren't Bakura, dad._ I smile at the thought of my new family and drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Household

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm sorry this has been late. Between band and the up coming school year my mind has been hitting road blocks on creativity. Sorry, but enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: New Household *Bakura's POV*

I sigh. "Layla, how do I get Rachel to warm up to me?"

My wife smiles sweetly. "Talk to her. Show her you mean no harm to her."

"How? You know I'm not good at this." I hold her.

She kisses my cheek. "Maybe have you two talk for a little bit. I'm going to suggest it to her when I wake her up."

"I don't know about being alone with her." I look down at her. "Can you be there? She likes you."

Layla laughs. "Of course." I kiss her. "Well, I better wake her up."

I sigh. "Do I have to let you go?"

"Yes." Lily starts crying in her crib. "That's your cue to get your daughter." Layla glides out of the room.

"I guess it is." I whisper down to Lily. I lift her up. She smiles at me. "Oh, so the princess just wanted attention." I smile back. Lily just babbles back to me in her own language.

"Bakura." Layla comes back into the room. "Rachel will be here after she dresses." She looks at her youngest. "Do you want to eat?"

"Yes." I give her a knowing look and she just laughs.

"Not know Bakura." She pulls out a piece of mashed fig. "Do you want fig Lily?" Lily babbles for a minute. "I will take that as a yes." Layla sits on the stool and feeds her daughter. "I think this is her favorite."

"I think so." I walk over and wrap a protective arm around my wife. "She looks like you."

"I guess she does." Layla smiles. "Come on in Rachel." Rachel opens the door hesitantly.

I sit there awkwardly. "Hi, Rachel."

"Hi." She looks down nervously.

"Don't be nervous kid." I say as gently as I could. Rachel smiles and nods. I shake my head. "Though I'm just as nervous as you." That makes her laugh nervously. I smile.

"I want to help out in any way I can." Rachel attempts conversation.

"You do with Hunter. He hasn't been this happy in a long time." She steps a little closer as she slowly becomes comfortable. "Once you stepped under this roof, you became a part of our family." Rachel stands right in front of us. "I hope you know you are now considered my daughter."

She nods her head slightly. "Thank you."

I smile awkwardly again. "You can call me dad or father."

"Thank you father." Rachel smiles.

I smile back. "I bet Hunter is looking for you."

She blushes. "May I go?"

"Yes." I watch her excitedly run out of the room after my son. "That could have been worse."

"You did great." Layla looks up from Lily. "Lily is proud of her papa."

I laugh. "Thank you little princess." I get up and kneel in front of them. I look into Lily's eyes. "You will be a strong, brave, smart woman. You will make me proud." Lily giggles. Layla looks proudly at me. "And you are the loveliest woman of all." I look up at my wife.

"You always knew how to flatter a woman." Layla leans over her daughter and kisses my forehead. "I hope I was the last." She looks down at Lily with sadness.

"I promise I never had an affair." I take one of her hands. Then it hit me. "Damn it." I jump up and punch the wall.

Layla jumps from the bed and Lily starts crying. "What the hell Bakura?" She tries to comfort Lily.

"I remember what happened." I can't face my wife. "Damn it, I was young and stupid."

"You had an affair?" Layla hides her tears.

"No, it was the few weeks you left me." I turn to my wife. "I was desperate and ungrateful. She offered herself in your place. I didn't even respond because I was bent on finding you." I start pacing back and forth. "One night she just came in, got me drunk, and took her clothes off." I walk over to my distressed wife. "I swear it was only one night and it meant nothing for me."

"But, a child was produced from it." Layla looks down at Lily.

I sigh. "What can I do?"

"Bring her in Bakura." She looks up for the first time. "We will accept her into this family."

"I'm so sorry Layla." I look in her eyes. "Please let me fix it."

"I will try." Layla sighs. "Just please bring her here dear. I need to welcome another member into this family." I leave my shocked wife in our bedroom. _Michelle what have you put in motion? Traci, if you harm my family anymore, you will pay._


	10. Chapter 10: Trust the Baby

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I apologize about how short this chapter is. I couldn't think of anything else to write. If you guys have any ideas, leave them in the comments or pm me. :) Comments are always welcomed. I can't believe I made it to chapter 10. Thanks for reading. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Trust the Baby *Layla's POV*

_I hope this was a good idea._ I look down at my daughter. "What do you think Lily? Should we trust her?" Lily shakes her head and babbles. "Don't you want to give her one chance?" She shakes her head again and looks at me desperately. "You are acting just like your father." Lily smiles brightly. "You love daddy don't you?" She babbles happily again. I shake my head and smile.

"Here she is Layla." Bakura follows Traci into our room. I lift Lily up to him. "No you hold our daughter."

"But Bakura." One look from him makes me stop talking. _Okay, you better spill later then._ "Traci? I am so sorry about your mother." She hisses. "But, I want to tell you that we will accept you in this family." Lily whimpers a protest.

"Thank you Mrs. Bakura, but you are _not _my mother." Traci smirks at me. Bakura is about to explode.

_I better hurry this up. _"Traci, I'm not trying to be your mother. You may call me Layla if you want." She gives me a look. "This is your second chance at life. Or you might find yourself somewhere lost."

"I will take my chances lost. I don't want to be a part of your dumb messed up family." Traci snarls at me.

Bakura had enough. "I was going to give you a damn chance, but the way you have spoken to my _wife_ causes me to rethink everything about it." He is inches from her terrified face.

"Bakura!" I try to get between them. "Don't scare her." I try to hand him Lily. "Please take her, she calms you." I beg with him.

I gasp as something sharp is at my neck. "Don't move _Layla._ You are coming with me. A bounty is still on your head." She looks to my husband. "As is yours, but she is just as good. Maybe I should take your daughter too." Traci smirks. I look at Bakura desperately. "He won't do anything to harm his true love." With a slight nod, I toss my daughter to him. The knife digs deeper into my neck. I feel my blood flow down my chest and soak my dress. "Keep your pathetic daughter then Bakura, you won't see your wife again. Good luck with your family." Traci leads me out the door without a second glance. "Don't get your hopes up about the other woman in Hunter's life. I know she is the pharaoh's daughter."

I mask my shock and fear. "If you harm her or any of my children, I will kill you." Traci laughs and drags the knife down my arm. I cry out.

"That's for threatening your new master. Now let's go, the pharaoh is waiting. He may even make a trade for his daughter."


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Fight

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh sadly. Every time I post this I want to cry. Well, I didn't know this was going to be the last chapter until I wrote it. I'm actually really proud of this ending. Thank you so much for reading all eleven chapters and the first story. Thank you for all of the support and views. Enjoy this last chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Final Fight *Hunter's POV*

Rachel smiles mischievously and runs toward the river. "Wait up!" I run after her. Soon I tackle her at the bank of the river and hold her close. "I caught you." I whisper. "What's my prize?"

She giggles. "This." Then she kisses me. We both hear arguing in the distance. "What's going on?"

"Get down!" I push her into the reeds where the water is shallow. "Stay there until I come for you." Rachel nods and stays silent. I look in the direction the shouting was coming from. Traci has my mother tied up on a horse. "Really Traci?" Anger boils in my blood.

"Tell me where the princess is Layla or you will watch your youngest child die." Traci is inches from my mother's face. _Damn it, what the hell are you doing?_

"You can't get to any of my children. They are all safe!" Traci slaps her.

_You just messed with the wrong Bakura Traci._ I signal to Rachel to stay put and charge at Traci. She blocks my initial attack, but I manage to stab her left leg. "Never touch my family!" Traci cries out in pain and falls down gripping her leg. I cut my mother free and push her through the door. "What the hell Traci?"

"Hello brother." She smirks.

"You aren't family." I growl.

"On the contrary, I'm your half-sister."

I swung at her. "Like hell you are!" She jumps out of the way. Out of the corner of my eye I see Rachel running towards me. _NO!_ Traci grabs her right before Rachel could escape underground. "Release her." My voice is dark and I don't recognize it.

"Or else what prince? I believe the pharaoh is giving a handsome award to whoever can bring her back home and who kills the boy she ran off with." Traci laughs hysterically.

"I won't let you." I growl.

"I'm taking the princess with me." She smiles evilly. "She will be happily married to a rich prince far, far away. Won't you like that?" Rachel whimpers from the knife at her throat.

"Over my dead body." I pull the arm with the knife away from her and shove Rachel below the earth. "Now it's what it should be: you verse me." I smirk. "Let's see who truly deserves to be called the child of the devil."

Traci bares her teeth. "It will be me. Let's go." I take out her injured leg causing her to land on her back in the hot sand. She throws her knife into my left arm. I cry out and feel myself transform. I feel the hate snake through my veins. My mind swirls with bloodlust. _I need her blood spilt on this sand in this very spot._ I unleash my wrath. Traci didn't have a chance. Within seconds I pin her against the earth and start stabbing her repeatedly. I feel strong arms pull me away from her bloody, mangled corpse.

I struggle against the force. "Get the hell off of me!"

"Son, it's over." The fog is lifted from my eyes. My father appears above me. "She is dead." I sob against my father. He just holds me tightly. "Let it out." We stay like that for hours.

"Hunter?" Rachel looks up scared. "A-are you dead?"

"N-no." I try to collect myself. She gasps when she sees me. _I can't say I blame her. I'm covered head to toe in blood._ "I'm safe."

"Thank the gods." Rachel hugs me. "Don't scare me like that again."

I chuckle. "I won't. But, are you going back home?"

"No, father would never accept me back if he knew what I know. Plus, he would just want me to lead him here." She looks up at me defiantly. "Looks like you are stuck with me."

"Yeah, what a terrible fate." I joke.

"I'm going to check up on your mother; don't stay out too long." Father warns.

"We won't." I promise. We watch him walk into our humble home. "So Rachel?"

"Yes?" She looks up at me.

"I don't have very much to offer, but my main concern is this. Are you willing to be the wife of the new king thief?" I take in a deep breath. "We will be butting heads with your father and brother the rest of our lives."

To my surprise Rachel smiles. "I wouldn't want it any other way." I kiss her roughly and pull her close. "We should get back inside."

"Yeah, we should." I keep an arm around her waist. "I promise I will protect this family."

"I have no doubt Hunter." We walk down to inform our family about our decision and to start the rest of our crazy lives with many adventures ahead.


End file.
